mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Broccoli Punch
Broccoli Punch (real name: Brock L. Doccoli) is a fictional action-hero who appears in Mighty Magiswords. The character is popular amoung the youth of Kingdom of Rhyboflaven (and a few "adults" amoung his fan base). He is accompanied by his partner, Silent Larry, who as his name implies, does not speak and uses title cards for action expressions. The character is regularly performed by action star Brock Lee, voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. Appearance Broccoli Punch's uniform is broccoli themed in green and with broccoli headstocks on the helmet, as well as orange eyes. The uniform also has a utility belt which can activate many abilities and gadgets when broccoli is placed on it. The outfit also has black boots and a white and green striped scarf. The outfit also contains a hose that can regenerate broccoli in his helmet. Brock Lee's overall appearance is a light-skinned man wearing a green vest with green gloves, yellow shirt and blue slacks with broccoli symbols. Brock also wields the same utility belt as Broccoli Punch. History Not much is known about the character's backstory except the fact that his recurring enemies are Dr. Green Stalk and The Floretifier, with their Gruntion army. The show is considered an all-ages show which explains the few adult fans. The character was also known to almost lose to the fictional boyband, Brockstreet Boys. TV Series The character's debut was in the episode "Action Comedy" as The Broccoli Dumplin' Kids announced to the Warriors for Hire that there attending the show at the Rhyboflavin Theatre. Prohyas is disappointed that he is unable to go. After discovering a ticket to the Broccoli Punch show, Flonk saught it as the perfect opportunity to strike a venue. Brock Lee appears on stage with Silent Larry and then begins to fight the foes as Broccoli Punch until Flonk attacks him and dons the Broccoli Punch costume immediately harming the other actors while delivering his usual jokes, which the audience, unaware this is not the actual Broccoli Punch, laugh in delight at. Flonk's ruse is soon uncovered by the Warriors for Hire, who devise a plan to defeat Flonk without breaking the immersion of the stage show. They trick Flonk into removing his costume to show the audience the true face behind the comedy, causing them to immediately turn against him. Although Brock Lee was discovered by the Warriors, he is unable to finish Flonk off as he was merely an actor meant for choreographic staged combat. As such, Prohyas dons the costume and defeats Flonk. Towards the end of the episode, Brock Lee signs autographs for the Broccoli Dumplin' Kids. As Prohyas awaits for his autograph, he is shoved away by Gateaux who eagerly asks Broccoli Punch to sign his "Gary Stu"-esque Broccoli Punch OC, Xateaug. Broccoli Punch (once again played by Brock Lee) appears again in the episode "The Incredible Tiny Warriors" escaping from the clutches of King Chilidonut. He also makes a slight cameo towards the portion of the second episode where he expresses his jealousy on how the Warriors do cool action combat stuff instead of him. Staged Powers *'Broccoli Utility Belt:' When broccoli is placed on the belt, it transforms the user into the Broccoli Punch costume. *'Martial Arts:' Broccoli Punch uses Broccoli Punch and Broccoli Kick, which are simple punching and kicking techniques to fight his foes. *'Broccoli Regeneration:' Broccoli Punch can regenerate more broccoli from his headstocks with a simple hose spray. *'Broccoli Headcannon:' Broccoli Punch can shoot massive amounts of broccoli from his helmet headstocks. *'Broccoli Piva Power:' An unknown maneuver supposedly used by Broccoli Punch from one of his July performances. *'Broccoli Pretzel Power:' A non-script manuever Flonk used on The Floretifier by tying him as a pretzeled knot. Gadgets *'Broccoli Cannon:' A cannon that can propel broccoli projectiles at the enemies. *'Broccoli Beater:' A technique that twists the enemies' arms with an egg beater. Trivia * Broccoli Punch is a parody of the long-running Japanese superhero show, Kamen Rider. His design is mostly based on Kamen Rider Fourze, whom is a favorite of show creator Kyle Carrozza. The character is also voiced by Power Rangers alumni Johnny Yong Bosch, former co-star of Flonk's voice actor Paul Schrier. * Despite the actor's name being credited as Brock L. Doccoli, the actors' real name is Brock Lee with Doccoli being the identity persona of the Broccoli Punch character. The actor's design and name are strongly inspired by Naruto character Rock Lee. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters